1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a patient interface for delivering a flow of breathable gas to a patient and, in particular, to an improved connector of an improved patient interface that is movably connected to a cushion and a frame of the patient interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to deliver a flow of breathable gas non-invasively to the airway of a patient, i.e., without intubating the patient or surgically inserting a tracheal tube in their esophagus. For example, it is known to ventilate a patient using a technique known as non-invasive ventilation. It is also known to deliver continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or variable airway pressure, which varies with the patient's respiratory cycle, to treat a medical disorder, such as sleep apnea syndrome, in particular, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), or congestive heart failure.
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies involve the placement of a respiratory patient interface device including a patient interface that is typically secured on the face of a patient by a headgear assembly. The patient interface may be, without limitation, a nasal mask that covers the patient's nose, a nasal cushion having nasal prongs that are received within the patient's nares, a nasal/oral mask that covers the nose and mouth, or full face mask that covers the patient's face. It is known to maintain such devices on the face of a wearer by a headgear having one or more straps adapted to fit over/around the patient's head. Because such respiratory patient interface devices are typically worn for an extended period of time, it is important for the headgear to maintain the patient interface in a desired position while doing so in a manner that is comfortable to the patient.
It is also desirable, however, that the respiratory patient interface device be relatively easy for the patient to maintain. For example, the nasal mask or nasal cushion or nasal/oral mask typically must periodically be cleaned by the patient. Previous devices that have been comfortable for the patient for extended periods and that maintain a reliable seal on the patient's face for extended periods have typically been relatively complicated devices that have been somewhat difficult to disassemble for cleaning purposes. On the other hand, previous device that have been relatively simple for the patient to disassemble and assemble have had seals that have been somewhat less than completely reliable. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved patient interface.